In telephone exchanges and in private installations, the telephone lines are interconnected either via interconnection terminal blocks, or via interconnection modules. The general, but non-limiting, purpose of such interconnection modules and blocks is to interconnect selectively one or more lines of the telephone distribution Company, or “distributor”, or incoming line(s), to one or more corresponding user lines, or “subscribers”, or outgoing line(s).
The teams in charge of repairing and maintaining the lines and telephone installations make measurements or tests, selectively both on the outgoing line and on the corresponding incoming line. In addition, they sometimes make measurements or tests on these two lines, incoming line and outgoing line, when they are interconnected.
Document EP-0,710,040 discloses a line cut-off and testing device, composed of a well which contains the free ends of four metal testing blades and which is hermetically closed by a cover which ensures line continuity when it is closed, and which, on the contrary, cuts the line when it is open.
At the present time, it is necessary to be able to satisfy the subscribers' particular requirements in the most economical manner possible, and these known modules cannot be easily modified by the constructor with a view to satisfying such requirements at low cost.